Friday
Friday è una canzone di Rebecca Black cantata al ballo di fine anno scolastico 2010/2011 da Artie, Puck e Sam, nel ventesimo episodio della seconda stagione Il ballo. Il Preside Figgins, data l'impossibilità di avere il gruppo che aveva assoldato, decide di far esibire le Nuove Direzion al ballo di fine anno. Questa è la prima canzone che sentiamo cantare. Testo della canzone Artie: Oo-ooh-ooh, Yeah yeah yeah,(Sam: 'haaaaa haaaaa haaaa) Yeah yeah ('Sam: Oooh yeaaaaaaah) yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah yeah yeah Puck: 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (Artie: cereal) Seein’ everything, the time is goin’. Tickin’ on and on, (Artie: 'tickin' on and on) everybody’s rushin’ Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends ('Artie: '''I-I see my friends). '''Sam: Kickin’ in the front seat (oooohh) Sittin’ in the back seat (ooooohh) Gotta make my mind up, (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend. Sam: Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward (with Artie: '''to the weekend.) '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: 7:45, we’re drivin’ on the highway Cruisin’ so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is I got this, you got this (Artie: 'I got this) My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it Puck: Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat ('Artie: '''in the backseat) Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend '''Sam: Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today, (Puck: '''partyin') is Friday, Friday ' We, we, we so excited, ('Puck: Partyin') we so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don’t want this weekend to end '''Artie: Yeah, yeah. R-T, Artie Abrams So chillin’ in the front seat (Puck: 'In the front seat) In the back seat ('Puck: 'In the back seat) I’m drivin’, cruisin’ ('Puck: 'Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin’ lanes Wit’ a car up on my side ('Puck: Woo!) (C’mon) Passin’ by is a school bus in front of me (Puck: Me) Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream (Puck: Wanna scream) Check my time, it’s Friday, it’s a weekend We gonna have fun, c’mon, c’mon, y’all Puck: It’s Friday, Friday (Sam: Friday!) Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend (Sam':' oh, oh, oh) Sam: Friday, Friday (Artie: Yeah) Gettin’ down on Friday (Puck: '''Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend (Sam: '''Oh, whoa) '''Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend (Artie: '''weekend) , weekend ('''Artie: '''weekend) '''Sam: Friday, Friday (Artie: 'Friday!) Gettin’ down on Friday ('Artie: 'Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend ('Puck: '''Weekend!) '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) (Sam: Oh, ho!) Fun, fun, fun, fun (Puck: Hey!) Lookin’ forward to the weekend! Curiosità *Mark Salling, l'attore che interpreta Puck, ha deciso di cantare questa canzone nonostante sia stata bollata come una delle peggiori canzoni di sempre, dicendo che sarebbe stato carino fare un'altra versione di quel brano; *La canzone è stata cantata anche durante il concerto, ma non si vede nel film-evento ed è una performance bonus dei contenuti speciali del DVD. Video Navigazione en:Fridayde:Fridayes:Fridayfr:Friday Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Ballo Scolastico Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two